This invention relates to liquid applicators.
This invention is concerned with a liquid applicator of the kind in which a liquid is caused to pass from a reservoir to be applied to a surface. Such a liquid applicator will hereinafter be referred to as an applicator of the kind set forth.
One known applicator of the kind set forth comprises a foam pad through which the liquid passes and the outer surface of the pad is used to apply the liquid to the surface. Such an applicator suffers from a number of disadvantages and, to my knowledge, has been used to-date only for applying white cleaner to tennis and cricket shoes. Another applicator of the kind set forth comprises a rigid support such as a cork or tin with a material cover therefor. The rigid support has a small central opening through which the liquid can pass. With such an applicator, the liquid can only reach the material at the location of the opening, which is normally located in the center of the rigid support and must be diffused through the material from this central location. It is an object of the invention to provide an applicator which has good wear characteristics and provides adequate control of liquid to its surface.